


Closed Doors

by KairouWatoshimi



Category: Hollywood U: Rising Stars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairouWatoshimi/pseuds/KairouWatoshimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talk about awkward reunions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> **Dedicated to my love who was trapped in the elevator for four hours. Congratulations!**

_“When are you coming home?”_

Jane hummed distractedly as she walked down the well-lit hallways of Brown Bear Productions, trying her damn best to multitask. Running late, she was currently attempting to walk as gracefully and as fast as she could in her four-inch heels. Her hands were also occupied, flipping through a thick folder, trying to find a copy of the contract she needed. “Give me another two hours,” she finally answered, her shoulder pressing her phone against her ear. She _really_ needed to stop forgetting to bring her Bluetooth. “I have one more meeting before I’m finally done for the day.”

 _“But that’s not until eight!”_ the voice in her phone whined. _“I’m hungry! And I wanted us to have dinner together!”_

She rolled her eyes, catching sight of the closing elevator doors at the end of the hall. “Excuse me, sir!” she called out to the man who was just stepping into the unoccupied cart. “Please hold the door!” Although he turned his head towards her, nodding just the slightest to let her know he had heard her, Jane quickened her pace, not wanting to keep him waiting. “Stop being so dramatic, Nathan,” she snapped into her phone. “You know where I keep my snacks; munch on those while you wait.”

_“I can feel your love, my dear.”_

She laughed softly as she stepped into the elevator, its doors closing behind her followed a soft _ding._ “Love you too,” she chirped. “Don’t start dinner without me; I’ll be home in a few.”

_“Hours!”_

Jane rolled her eyes again and shifted the folder onto one hand so she could hang up her phone.

“Which floor?” the man from before asked, making her jump. She had completely forgotten she wasn’t alone.

“Ground floor,” she answered, turning to flash him a grateful smile. “Thank you before for—”

Jane froze.

“Hunt!” she finally yelped in surprise, feeling as if the entire world had just stopped and then rushed past her. Right now, all she could comprehend was the fact that Thomas Hunt was currently standing in front of her. After almost three years of not seeing him in person, his very presence sent her heart pounding.

Hunt paused and looked up, just as surprised. “Jane,” he finally said.

For a moment, all they could do was stand there, staring at each other in silence. Every now and then, Hunt’s gaze would flicker down to her cellphone which she was clutching onto so tightly, her knuckles were turning white.

Feeling awkward in a way she didn’t know was possible around Hunt, Jane cleared her throat uncomfortably and slowly backed away from him. “U-um,” she stammered. “Are you going to press the...” she trailed off, nodding in the direction of the elevator buttons.

He stared at her for a moment. Then: “Right,” he replied, reaching over to press the button.

Silence.

 _This is awkward_ , Jane thought, jaws twitching as she glanced up at the floor display above the elevator doors. It was slowly—very, very slowly—descending from the twenty-first floor. Jane pursed her lips, this had got to be the slowest elevator ride she had ever had the misfortune of riding. And of course Hunt would be there. Hyperaware at his presence next to her, Jane shifted the folder in her arms again, resisting the childish urge to tap her foot impatiently.

Unable to help herself, she chanced a glance in Hunt’s direction only to tense in surprise when she noticed that he was staring back, a confused sort of frown gracing his face. Unable to stand the tension in the room, she blurted out the first thing on top of her mind, “Thanks for your review on my latest movie, by the way.” In reality, it was less of a review and more of a dissection about everything she did wrong in said movie but it wasn’t like she had expected anything else. Not from him, anyway.

Hunt’s eyes flickered upwards from her cellphone again. He nodded stiffly in acknowledgment before turning away from her.

“Made me cry.”

Eyebrows twitching, Hunt turned and glared in an achingly familiar manner and Jane almost felt at home again. “Really?” he asked, his tone dry. “After four years of me hounding after you, the first time I make you cry and you do it away from me?”

“Okay, maybe not me,” she confessed. “But you made my costar cry.”

Hunt paused. “Your _costar?”_ he asked in disbelief. “I didn’t say anything about your costar. Matthew Rodgers utter lack of skill and talent was not worth my time.”

Jane gave him a flat glance. “Yea, well—”

And then, without warning, the elevator jerked to a sudden stop, making Jane drop her folder and sending her flying into Hunt. He grunted at the sudden impact and immediately moved to wrap a protective arm around her, his free hand splayed on the wall next to him to keep them both upright. Jane’s immediately moved upwards to his chest, grabbing a hold of his suit jacket as she attempted to regain her balance on four-inch heels. She looked up at him with wide eyes. “Oh god,” she breathed, horrified. “Please don’t tell me the elevator stopped.”

He grunted, hand tightening just the slightest around her waist. “The elevator stopped.”

Jane glared, feeling the familiar bubbling of annoyance in the pit of her stomach. It was only then did she noticed how close they were. He was tense underneath her fists but she could still feel the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. The warmth of his body seemed to surround her in an almost protective manner and she could smell the faint hint of his cologne. She shivered and forced herself away from him, effectively dislodging his arm from around her waist.

She felt its absence immediately.

Breathing unsteadily, she moved to the elevator buttons, pressing the red emergency call button. There was a buzz. Then nothing. She pressed it again. Nothing. “Oh, you’re kidding me,” Jane grumbled. “Don’t tell me this is only for show.” She knew Brown Bear Production company had a cheap-ass idiot of a founder but this was just ridiculous. “Ooh,” she whimpered, dropping down pitifully. “This is not good, not good at all.”

Alarmed, Hunt glanced at her sharply. “What?” he asked. “You’re not claustrophobic, are you?”

She looked up, looking mournful. “Well,” she murmured. “I’m not a fan of small spaces but no, I’m not claustrophobic.”

He narrowed his eyes. “Then what is the problem?”

Jane glared and looked at him like he was stupid. “We’re trapped in an elevator,” she intoned.

“Yes," he immediately responded, reaching into his pocket to pull out his cellphone. “And you have a cellphone in your hands. Use it.” He turned his attention away from her, scrolling through his list of contacts. When he finally found the person he was looking for, Hunt tapped to call and looked over at Jane again, returning her look with one of his own.

It was interactions like this that made Jane unable to actually believe they haven’t seen each other in almost three years. They might have been awkward around each other before—and she could still feel the tension in the air—but they were both falling back into their respectful roles faster than she would ever have anticipated.

“I am trapped in your useless metal box of an elevator,” Hunt said into the phone.

 _Oh wow,_ Jane thought. _He gets right to it, doesn’t he?_

She heard a high-pitched squeal on the other end of Hunt’s phone before a very, very familiar voice began stammering apologies so quickly she could not understand a word he was saying. It was a complete contrast compared to his rude and holier-than-thou attitude when he was talking to her minutes ago. Jane ducked her head to hide a smile and turned her attention to the fallen paper scattered on the floor; she had forgotten how quickly he could reduce even the most confident of people to tears.

“I don’t care how you do it!” Hunt suddenly snapped into the phone. She jumped in surprise, dropping all the paper she had collected. “If I am not out of here in the next fifteen minutes, I will bury your company so far into the ground, you will never see the light of day again!”

Jane winced.

He hung up then, stuffing his phone back into his pocket. After a moment, he cleared his throat and looked down, catching Jane’s glance with his own. “Help is on the way,” he told her.

She rolled her eyes and went back to reorganizing her paper again. “Sure they are,” Jane responded sarcastically. “You know, I’ve seen this exact scenario in a number of movies. The way I see it, we’re either going to plummet hundreds of feet to our deaths or we’re the victims of a terrorist attack. This cart is probably surrounded by hundreds of bombs and we’re still going to die.”

Hunt paused, trying to think of something to say. “You need to stop watching horror movies,” he finally replied.

“You say that now,” Jane grumbled. “But when the zombie apocalypse comes, don’t you come running to me for survival tips.”

“Would that be before or after we die a fiery death?”

 _I knew I left a part of me behind when I graduated,_ Jane thought, her jaws clenching. _This damn desire to commit murder!_ She glared at Hunt and breathed out slowly through her nose, a calming technique she had developed after a semester with Hunt. Sucking in her cheeks, she bit down on them gently to keep herself from snapping at him.

She paused.

Too late.

“Are you going to help me pick these up or what?” she snapped, motioning to the loose paper around them.

Hunt narrowed his eyes, facial expression twisting into a very familiar scowl. “Am I the one who dropped them?”

* * *

 

“It’s been fifteen minutes, already,” Jane whined, fanning herself with her folder. “And I think we’re running out of air.”

Hunt threw her a look of disbelief. “Exactly how much horrors movies do you watch?”

“They’re psychological thrillers,” she huffed, crossing her arms as she glared up at him. “Are you going to sit down or not?”

“And ruin my Armani suit?” Hunt asked. “I think not.”

Jane gritted her teeth.

* * *

 

_“Well?”_

Hunt’s jaw muscled twitched as he disconnected. He took a deep breath and slipped his phone back into his pocket before sliding down the wall and settling himself comfortably on the floor. “There is something wrong with the wires so they are unable to move the cart at this time.”

“Brilliant,” she muttered sarcastically. “I’ll definitely be late now.”

Hunt glanced at her. “Dinner?” he asked, his tone casual.

“Meeting,” Jane corrected with a quiet sigh. “Good thing I called them beforehand. But rescheduling sucks.” Then she smirked, “Unlike you, I’m a busy person.”

“I’m sure you are,” he grumbled.

* * *

 

Biting her lips, Jane looked down at her phone worriedly.

“Just call.”

“Huh?” she asked, jumping just the slightest.

“You’ve glanced at your phone six times within the last minute,” Hunt informed her as he took off his jacket. “And it _wasn’t_ to check the time.” Despite speaking directly to her, he made great care to not look at her. Instead, he had his entire focus directed on folding his jacket and setting it aside.

Jane looked down at her phone again and sighed; she was going to have to call anyway. There was no point in delaying the inevitable. Taking a deep breath, she tapped to call and brought her phone up to her ear.

 _“Give me the good news!”_ Nate’s voice immediately sang. _“You’re coming home early, aren’t you?”_

Jane bit her lip. “Um,” she mumbled. “About that...”

_“Jane...”_

“Hey!” she snapped into her phone, the smothering heat of the elevator having already eaten away her patience. “Look, it’s not my fault, all right? I’m sort of stuck in an elevator right now.”

 _“What?!”_ he screeched.

Pulling her phone away from her ear, Jane glared at it and winced. Huffing, she connected her phone to its speaker and set it down on the floor next to her while her hand went to rub at her ringing ear. “What did I say about yelling into the phone?” she asked.

 _“Sorry, sorry,”_ Nate apologized. _“Are you really stuck in an elevator right now, or is this just some sort of excuse?”_

“Nate!”

 _"What happens if you run out of air?”_ he squeaked, sounding horrified. _“Jane, you’re in danger! I’ve read something about this. Quick! If the cart starts to fall, get into a squatting position and jump! Apparently you’ll have a higher chance of survival if you do that.”_

Jane winched again and sneaked a look in Hunt’s direction. He was staring at her phone in a horrified sort of manner. She could almost read the thoughts flying across his face and none of them were good.

 _“Oh man!”_ Nate continued. _“But if you’re in the middle of some sort of terrorist attack, you’re out of luck. They probably have the entire cart surrounded by bombs!”_

Clearing her throat, she scrambled for her phone, disconnecting the speaker. “Nate, darling, shut up please,” she mumbled into it. “Look, I’ll let you know if there are any updates but it looks like I’m going to be stuck here for a while.”

_“But bombs! What about—”_

She hung up.

Silence.

Very slowly, Jane turned back to look at Hunt who was staring at her, a single eyebrow raised mockingly. “You have very interesting friends.”

“Shut up,” she grumbled, turning away to glare at the wall.

* * *

 

Jane turned and looked at Hunt who had his attention set on a very interesting spot on the floor. She ran her eyes slowly down his form, taking in every detail. After graduating, she had avoided him the best she could, knowing that if she saw him, she would end up spending the rest of her day remembering his looks, his touches, his voice.

Him.

Remembering _him._

And now...

She sighed, leaning her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. Had she done something in her past life to deserve this? Had she angered a god she didn’t know existed? It was hard, harder than she thought it would be to be in the same room as him and being able to banter, to trade insults and threats with but not being able to talk.

Because they don’t _talk_ about their feelings.

* * *

 

“I’m going to bury him,” Hunt vowed, disconnecting his phone again. Jane reached out to fan her legs.

“I hope you mean literally, this time,” she said.

Hunt looked at her.

She arched an eyebrow.

* * *

 

“So... how have you been?”

“If you’re trying to start some sort of small talk, _don’t.”_

“Asshole.”

* * *

 

“I’m bored.”

“I don’t care,” Thomas replied, loosening his tie.

The heat was killing him and Jane was not helping matters by fanning her legs with the end of her dress. He felt like he was playing a child’s game of peek-a-boo with her underwear. Black, he noticed. Lacy, too.

She groaned, the sound edging on the border of being downright _whiny._ “How long have we been in here?”

“Two hours, seventeen minutes, four seconds and counting.” She looked up at him and blinked. “I don’t want to know.”

* * *

 “It’s hot,” Jane announced.

He grunted in response.

* * *

 An hour later, the lights in the elevator went out. The emergency lights immediately lit up, filling the small cart in a dim light. Neither trapped party reacted much.

“This sucks.”

Thomas agreed.

* * *

 “Let’s play a game.”

Thomas felt a twitch of annoyance. He wondered if she was doing it on purpose; for the past half an hour, every time he was about to fell asleep, she spoke and effectively pulled him back into reality. “I rather not.”

“Why not?” she whined.

“Because unlike you,” he replied. “I am not a twelve-year-old in need of entertainment.”

She huffed. “Fine,” she said, pulling out her cellphone despite it’s draining battery. “I’ll just call Nate even if—”

“What game?”

Jane looked up, “Hmm?”

“What game?” Thomas asked again, opening his eyes to look at her. If she wasn’t going to let him sleep, he decided he might as well do _something_ rather than just sit and stare at the wall.

“I don’t know,” Jane replied, beaming happily. “Let’s take turns asking each other questions.”

He sighed, she had a thing about asking him personal questions. Three years away from him didn’t change that. “Fine.”

“Great,” she replied and he watched as she tucked her phone back into her purse. “I’ll start.”

“Like always,” he grumbled.

She ignored his attitude. “What do you plan on doing one we get out of here?”

“Probably deck Hyland in the face.”

“Brown Bear’s Hyland?”

Thomas shrugged. “It’s his elevator.”

Jane nodded. “Okay,” she said, understanding his desire. “Your turn.”

Thomas clenched his jaw, biting back a question that was resting on the tip of his tongue. He was sure he could think of something else—anything else. After three years away from her, there must have been something else he was curious— “How’s your boyfriend?” he blurted out before he could stop himself. He squeezed his eyes shut in frustration, wanting very much to smack himself.

She hesitated. “Boyfriend?”

“I saw a tabloid article about the two of you,” Thomas elaborated and then coughed, realizing his mistake.

Thinking hard, Jane reached up to rub her nose. She knew exactly which article he was talking about and wondered if he looked through the magazines specifically for her. The thought made her smile even though she knew it was probably by chance that he had saw it. “He’s not my boyfriend,” Jane told him quietly, thinking about the kiss the paparazzi managed to capture. In reality, it was only a kiss on the cheek but the angle of the photo had made it seem otherwise. She could feel the steady beating of her heart, the hair on the back of her neck standing up; there was something in the air.

Thomas frowned in response but he didn’t say anything.

“I didn’t think you read those magazines.”

“I don’t,” he immediately responded, his glare visible even in the dim lighting. After a second he winced and corrected himself, “Usually.”

Jane smiled. “Am I the exception?”

He glared again but didn’t answer.

Silence.

Jane wanted to sigh; had they always been so awkward around each other? She remembered a time when they couldn’t shut up around each other—even if it was just the two of them arguing. “Thomas,” she murmured softly.

He stiffened. “Yes?”

“That was my brother.”

Thomas blinked. “Brother?” he repeated.

Jane nodded. “His name is Nathan.”

“Nathan,” Hunt said slowly, connecting the pieces together. _“Nate?”_

She shrugged. “Yea, I guess. I only call him Nathan when he’s being annoying.”

“Oh.”

Silence.

Then: “I didn’t know you had a brother.”

“Not many people do,” Jane replied with another half-hearted shrug. “He’s about ten years older than me so I didn’t get to see him much as a child. And he’s currently living abroad so I don’t get to see him much _now_ as an adult. Nate’s currently visiting me so I’ve been taking him out a lot. And of course the the stalkerazzis follow us every step of the way.”

“After all your years at the university and you still don’t know how to handle them?”

Jane scowled. “Oh, I know how to handle them,” she said as she scooted her way towards him, settling down next to him. “I have this persona I created just to handle their asses—you should be proud, I modeled it after you.”

He didn’t know what to say to that.

Jane yawned and leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. “Wake me up when we get out of here,” she murmured. “I’m going to deck that bastard one too.”

* * *

 Jane woke up with her head on Thomas’ lap and the feeling of his fingers running through her hair in a soothing manner. She sighed softly in contentment and closed her eyes again, savoring the feeling even if the hot and humid air was ruining the moment. “Any updates?” she finally asked. “How long have we been in here?”

His fingers stilled and then disappeared altogether. “The media is outside causing a commotion,” he said, clearing his throat uncomfortably; Jane could feel him stiffening up but she made no move to sit up. “Apparently, the wiring is old and the cart was installed without completely meeting regulations so there are no trapdoors they can use to pull us out.”

Jane groaned. “And how long have we been in here?”

“Almost five hours.”

She groaned again and turned her into Thomas’ shirt, wiggling around just the slightest as she buried her face into it. She enjoyed the way he was surrounding all her senses, from his scent, to his warmth, to the firmness of his body.

“Jane.”

“Hmm?” she hummed, wishing he would run his fingers through her hair again.

“Stop that.”

Eyes sliding open, Jane looked up at him and noticed the tenseness of his jaw and the stiffness of his form. He was also looking away from her and breathing in short, rapid breaths. She sat up slowly, her heart hammering hard against her rib cage. _Back and forth, back and forth,_ she thought. They were like two planets forever circling each other; always moving but never touching.

 _No, that isn’t right,_ she corrected as she stood up, thinking hard. They weren’t circling each other, it was more like a game of cat and mouse. She would take one step forward and in response, he would take two steps back. _This game has to end now._ Mind made up, Jane took a few minutes to stretch as she went over her half thought-out plan.

The problem, she realized, was her utter lack of subtlety. For as long as she could remember, whenever she wanted something, she would always charge headfirst into the heart of the problem. With Hunt, she would need to use a more delicate approach; she needed to make _him_ come to her.

Exhaling deeply, Jane spun around to face him. They stared silently at each other for a moment and Jane felt her will waver. “You know,” she began slowly, backing up against the wall opposite of him. She clenched her fists tightly against her side before continuing, “I had a dream about you the other night.”

His throat worked, moving visibly as he swallowed. “Oh?” he asked, his voice cracking ever so slightly.

She licked her lips and watched as his gaze flickered upwards to follow the movement of her tongue. “And there were silk sheets,” she continued, voice lowering into a husky whisper.

Thomas choked. “Silk sheets?”

Jane only hummed in response. The heat she had been feeling was almost as much internal as it was external now. She wondered how long she could keep up the act. “I think they were red,” she said, watching as he slowly moved to stand up, maintaining their eye contact all the while.

“Jane,” he said in a breathless kind of way.

She could feel her nervousness fluttering deep in her stomach but her desire for the man in front of her overrode it. Unbearable, unbearable heat; almost like an inferno. Jane wanted so badly to reach out to touch him but she kept her arms locked firmly to her side; Hunt would have to be the one to make the first move.

 _What to do? What to do?_ She wondered. Jane knew she had the ability to make him break the rules, or at the very least, bend them a little bit. With the heat around them, the tension in the air, it was inevitable; all they needed was a catalyst. Unfortunately, she had never been a very patient person and being trapped in a hot elevator with the source of her problems made it even worst. Pursing her lips, she pulled a strand of hair and twirled it between delicate, manicured fingers. “Thomas,” she said, her voice firm. “Are you going to kiss me or not?”

He reached for her, cupping her face non too gently between two hands and yanked her into him, covering her mouth with his own in a hungry kiss. Her response was immediate; Jane brought her arm out, moving to embrace him and tilted her head for better access even as he slammed her body into the wall. “You,” he growled out between heated kisses. “I tried so hard. So hard.” She did not bother with a reply and instead, kissed him back with such insistence that he felt himself tremble against her.

Jane’s mouth fell open with a low moan as he lowered his heated mouth to suck on the skin of her neck. She reached down with both hands, fumbling with the knot of his tie. Unable to see what she was doing, it took her a while longer before she finally managed to yank it off. Tossing it somewhere on the floor, Jane wasted no time into unbuttoning his shirt and shoving her hands inside.

Thomas pulled back slightly and hissed at the contact; she was breathing life into his every nerve and the feeling of her clinging to him made him forget all moral reasoning. As he shrugged out of his shirt, allowing it to fall and pool on the ground, Jane pressed her hand firmly against his heated skin, giving him a taste of what could be if he would just rid them both of all their clothing but...

But...

“Jane,” he moaned out breathlessly.

Hooded eyes snapping open, Jane looked up and glared at him. “No,” she said, knowing that tone anywhere. “I’ve been waiting way too long for this and if you’re going to stop me— _again_ —I swear I’m going to kill you.”

He groaned at her words—who knew threats were such a turn on?—and she leaned up, closing hot lips around the skin of his neck and sucked. “I don’t _want_ to stop you,” he said in a thick voice. Not anymore. Had he ever really wanted to stop her? Thomas could feel himself throb against her and dizzily, he wondered if she could feel it too. “But do you have any idea how filthy this place is?” he asked her, brain going fuzzy as he felt her fingers dancing along the edge of his pants.

“I don’t care.”

Thomas found that he didn’t either. With an almost wild abandonment, he wrapped his hands around her waists, hoisting her effortlessly into the air. Jane purred in response and wrapped her legs around his hips. He pressed her back into wall, holding her up and reached down between them to help her with his belt.

Searching blindly for the zipper of his pants, Thomas leaned into her again to press a kiss against her lips, swallowing her soft whimpers.

“Foreplay later,” she said, smacking him on the shoulder, her breath hot against his lips. “Fucking now.”

“Patience,” he told her even as he finally— _finally_ —unzipped himself. Thomas shoved both pants and boxer briefs down with trembling hands before reaching for her and pulled her lacy undergarment to the side.

_Almost—_

Jane sucked in a sharp breath, the air feeling cool against her moistened flesh. There was a flood of desire between her legs so intense that she could feel herself involuntarily shuddering in his arms. She wiggled her hips, feeling the tip of his erection brushing up against her entrance and groaned aloud, softly, needy. “Thomas...” Jane felt empty, she was aching with the need for him to fill her—

—to fuck her—

—until she could feel his very presence in her bones, until she couldn’t bear it, until she was raw and hurting but still begging, _begging_ for more.

He grunted, lifting her higher and with a single hard thrust, buried himself deep inside of her. They both _gasped—_

—their world froze over—

—before groaning at the feeling.

Finally.

_Finally._

Thomas leaned forward, resting his forehead against the top of her breasts and enjoying the way her muscles quivered around him. Why had he waited? Why had he denied her? Had he actually thought he could get over her? _Her?_ Jane? This was what he had been missing for the past three years of his life—

—the fire that was currently running through his veins—

—the emotions he thought had died when she graduated—

She had left three years ago and took with her a piece of himself. He had that back now. He had _her_ back now. And he was never going to let her go.

“Hunt,” Jane said, her voice shaking.

He hummed against her.

“I don’t know what you think you’re doing,” she continued. “But if you don’t start fucking me now, I will be very, _very_ cross with you.”

He chuckled and then choked when she purposely clenched her muscles around him.

 _Yes,_ he thought. _Yes._

Talk. They can always talk later.

Thomas pulled himself back, enjoying the sweet, sweet friction as her body fought to keep him inside her. He watched her bite her lips, tightening her grip on his shoulders. At first he kept his thrusts slow and gentle, wanting to make this encounter—their first encounter—as tender and affectionate as possible in the least romantic of places. But it had been three years since he had seen her and she felt so good—so warm—that he soon began to speed up, unable to help himself.

She cried out sharply, nails tearing into his shoulders as he continued rocking his body into her with such wild intensity that she was left clinging onto him as if he was the only solid thing in her wavering world. Soon they were both burning and Jane arched into him to meet the delicious rhythm of his hips; back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.

 _This_ was a game she would gladly play.

Thomas groaned out loud, keeping up with his rhythm as he reached between them and tugged at her panties. He wanted nothing but Jane’s soft skin rubbing against him. The fragile material ripped and he tore it off her, throwing it on top of his folded jacket.

“Hey,” she protested.

Slowing down into a firm and steady pace, Thomas leaned into her and pressed a kiss against her jaw. “I’ll buy you a new one,” he promised.

Jane purred and turned her face into him, biting down hard on his shoulder. He grunted in response, hips jerking. Licking the faint dents of his otherwise flawless skin, Jane ran her tongue across its smooth surface, seeking the hammering pulse of his heart in his neck. Once found, she closed her mouth around it, tongue swirling and brought a hand up from around his arm to his hair. She ran her nails down the sensitive skin of his scalp, tugging gently at the fine, silky strands of his hair.

Thomas froze.

Oh.

_Oh!_

Thomas gasped wondering where Jane had learned about this particular weakness of his. He felt her grin against his skin and growling low in his throat, he shoved her back up against the wall, pressing himself impossibly closer to her, hips rolling against her own. Her legs immediately tightened around him, driving him deeper into her and—

Jane braced herself against him, feeling him pick up his speed until it felt as if the elevator cart was rocking with them. He thrust into her with abandonment, animistic and wild and Jane could feel a familiar coil tightening deep in her gut.

She hissed out through clenched teeth, feeling as if she was barely balancing on a thin border between life and death and she was so close, so close—

—somewhere a phone was ringing—

“Ah!” Jane cried out, back arching off the wall and into him just as he slid over that one spot inside of her. Her world turned over—

—universes collapsed—

—mountains crumbled—

—stars exploded—

—and it felt as if her very bones were falling apart against the force that was Thomas Hunt. He was like a storm; he was the thunder that shook her to her core, the wind that swept through her and threw everything she had ever known into complete chaos. Jane had no choice but to surrender herself completely to him—

—and she had no problem surrendering herself to him—

But he was still thrusting into her body, faltering for a brief second only when her heated walls clamped down on him. Jane’s eyes fluttered, trying to see through the white haze that followed her release and she desperately ran her nails over his sensitive scalp, down the length of his arms, over his shoulders until her mind cleared enough so she could rotated her hips in tune with his thrusts. She clenched and relaxed her inner muscles and felt him shudder against her in response.

Jane knew he was close—

—the phone was _still_ ringing—

—so close—

—and with a deliberate roll of her hips—

He came with a sharp cry, shoving his full length back into her and pressed himself so tightly back against her body she was unsure where she ended and where he began. Breathing hard, Jane looked down between them, feeling a spreading warmth as he emptied himself into her.

For a moment, they remained as they were, even as his muscles quivered from holding up her weight for so long. As their breathing finally slowed, Jane unhooked her legs from around him and Thomas slowly slid out of her before lowering her back onto the ground. Her knees buckled from underneath her and she reached out, grabbing onto him as she fought to steady herself—she was still wearing those damned heels.

“I can’t believe the best sex I’ve had is in a fuckin’ elevator,” she grumbled.

Thomas snorted in response, knowing that it wasn’t the sex that was good, it was the fact that they had finally addressed the issue after years and years of tension. He swallowed hard, grip tightening around her arms. He wanted to tell her— _needed_ to tell her—

The elevator jerked and then began to descend.

_10th Floor_

They looked at each other in horror.

Pushing away from each other, they scrambled around the small cart, trying to find the missing pieces of their outfits and to fix whatever they already had on. “Where’s my bra?” Jane asked, voice high with horrified desperation. She looked around wildly, her brain not really comprehending what she was seeing. “Where the hell’s my bra?”

“You weren’t wearing one!” Thomas snapped in response, throwing on his shirt and began buttoning it up. “Who the hell wears a bra with that dress?”

“This was a horrible, _horrible_ idea,” Jane muttered, looking around for her favorite underwear. “I don’t know what the hell I was thinking.” She gave off a half-scrambled scream and picked up her discarded panties. “You ripped them!” she accused, turning to glare at him.

He glared back. “I told you I’ll buy you new ones.”

Jane’s face darkened in embarrassment as she threw his tie and suit jacket at him. “I’m... leaking.”

_5th Floor_

“What?”

Her jaw twitched. “You came inside of me,” she told him, stuffing her useless underwear into her purse. “I’m _leaking.”_

He blinked.

_“Thomas!”_

Gaze flickering down to her exposed thighs, Thomas noticed for the first time how short her dress really was. It took him a while to connect the dots and even longer to come up with something to say. “Can’t you just... close them?” he asked stupidly.

_3rd Floor_

“Do you think my vagina’s a door or something?” she snapped.

He stared.

Resisting the childish urge to stamp her foot, Jane spun around to pick up her purse and folder. _“Argh!”_ she growled out. “Forget it!” Still panicking, she inhaled deeply, trying to cool her raging blood and calm her pounding heart. “Okay, okay,” she murmured, running a hand through her hair and turned towards him. “How do I look?”

Thomas looked at her from the corner of his eyes, still fixing his tie. “Like you’ve been ravished,” he told her seriously.

She groaned.

_Lobby_

Standing stiffly in their spot, Jane and Thomas avoided making eye contact as the elevator doors opened with a soft ding. This was it, she thought. Just like that, it was over. Jane closed her eyes, wanting to remember the feeling of his arms around her, his body pressed against hers, his mouth seeking hers. She wanted—

She wanted—

They both took a deep breath before stepping out into the lobby where they were greeted by cheers and applause. The entire lobby was filled with rescue workers, curious building employees, and, of course, the media. Thankfully, they didn’t need to worry about being swarmed as there were also security guards holding them back.

“Thomas!” Hyland cried out happily, making his way towards them.

Thomas glared.

Hyland froze and then coughed. “Um.”

Typically, Jane would have been the first one to laugh at Hyland’s reaction but she was more worried about how to get herself out of the situation as soon as possible without acting weird. She rubbed her thighs uncomfortably against each other and looked around at the screaming reporters.

“Jane!” one shouted. “How did you and Thomas Hunt get yourselves trapped in an elevator? What happened?”

 _The elevator stopped while we were both in it, dumbass,_ she thought sarcastically. Externally, however, she smiled apologetically. “Sorry guys,” she said and the room quieted down, everyone straining to hear her soft voice. “But I’m tired right now and all I want to do is go back home and sleep. I’ll answer all your questions tomorrow.”

Not the answer they were hoping for, they began shouting again, firing question after question.

Hyland cleared his throat and turned towards her. “Your manager is waiting by the back entrance,” he said. “I believe he’s with an escort to take you home.”

She nodded. “Thank you.”

Just as she turned to leave, Thomas’ hand closed around her arm, stopping her. “Jane.”

Heart pounding, Jane held her breath as she turned to face him. She blinked at the intense heat in the depths of his eyes and raised her eyebrows in question.

She didn’t dare dream—

“Let’s go out for coffee sometime.”

For a moment, Jane didn’t know how to react but when the implications behind his words finally registered, even she was unable to keep the smile from stretching across her lips. The presence of the other occupants in the lobby faded away and it felt as if they were the only two in the room. “Okay,” she said, leaning up to press a kiss against his cheek. “We’re due for a talk, anyway.”

His lips quirked, gaze firm but there was a warmth in them that she had only ever seen on very rare occasions. “At least three years overdue,” he agreed.

Smile widening, Jane leaned a little closer to him, taking in his strong, earthy scent and thought about resolutions and closing doors.

_Finally._

**Author's Note:**

> **Don’t copy them, guys. Practice safe sex; use protection. Don’t fuck in an elevator.**
> 
> **This story was actually supposed to center around smut but then feelings got in the way and changed the tone so you’re stuck with a super short smut and a long-ass plot that’s not really even a plot. Also, I actually had a scene with Nathan at the end but it seemed slightly out of place so I ended up taking it out. Are you guys interested in deleted scenes of my various fics?**


End file.
